


Servant of Eden

by Dhar_Sii



Series: Vocaloid Assassins [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Execution, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhar_Sii/pseuds/Dhar_Sii
Summary: So this just came to me and I thought oh my gosh, I haven't  seen anyone do an AC Vocaloid crossover,  and I love this Servant of evil  in particular  even thoug it makes me cry so I was like, "I should totally do a one shot for this". So you can thank Phil the plot bunny for this. This is totally  gonna end up a series of various Vocaloid songs I like crossed with AC. Desmond will probably star in most of not all because he is my favorite  Assassin and he needs more attention.Also the lyrics are not mine, and the original is in Japanese. I honestly like the subbed versions the best but there are some good dubs of this song to.





	Servant of Eden

**O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant aloneWe were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shoneO my Queen, to shield thee from danger's deadly call, I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all**

"What are we to do my king?" Al-Maulim, high advisor to the King of Eden asked. William did not answer immediately, simply gazed down at the two infants curled together in the bassinet with a dispatched air of mild annoyance.

"We can not have two heirs to the throne of Eden. Clearly one of the twins must be, dealt with." The king said, nothing but cold certainty.

"Of that there is no doubt, but word has already spread of the twin princes. With the current, dissent, in the kingdom those who oppose your rule would jump at any excuse to slander your name. If there was even a hint that one of the children had been disposed of..."

The king nodded stiffly. The commoners would use it as an excuse to further contest his rule. Such could not be allowed. The kingdom however had no need for whichever child would prove to be the spare.

"We will raise them for now, and we will determine whichever child is fit to be heir. The spare can be moulded to serve at the others side. After all they are twins, two halves of a whole as some may claim. One could not ask for a more faithful servant."

"You are wise as always my king." Al-Maulim said, bowing deeply.

**Fourteen years ago we were both born into this hell**  
**Praised and blessed by the people and the church's bell**  
**Being in our family we must play by the rules**  
**Even if we look the same, I am destined as your tool**

The two princes ran around the gardens happily. The eldest, Altair, eagerly chasing after his younger twin Desmond. The only difference between the two boys was the brilliant eagles gold of Altair's eyes,piercing and fierce unlike his brothers warmer molten chocolate orbs. 

Altair eventually caught his sibling and tackled him to the ground. They went down laughing and landed in the hydrangeas, the colorful petals scattering around them in a flurry of blues and purples.

Desmond giggled, eyes alight with warmth. Altair smiled much more reserved, a small inquiry of the lips, but for him it was tantamount to crowing with laughter. The elder twin was only ever like this with Desmond, the younger was so much gentler, so much warmer..

Grinning Altair looked around until his eyes caught a small patch of anemones, he plucked one and tucked it behind Desmond's ear. The younger tilted his head inquisitivly at the act, but he grinned all the same.

Altair couldn't help the faint blush on his cheeks at the site. Beautiful.

"Altair! Desmond! What are you doing! This behavior is unbefitting of princes of Eden!" Both boys flinched at their fathers harsh tone. 

The king stormed up to them, Al-Maulim close behind, until they loomed over both children. Desmond huddled behind his brother, Altair moving in front of his twin protectively.

Al-Maulim looked at them both with a considering air as the king ranted at the children. It mad Desmond's stomach twist in on itself nervously.

"Your highness." Al-Maulam said softly, gaining the Kings attention, "I believe it has become quite clear which child is the true heir. I believe it is time the spare was taught its duties so the the true Prince may better focus on his duties." 

As he said this the old advisor sent a very pointed look at first Altair, and then a far more condescending one at Desmond.

The king looked to his advisor, then between curtains, before nodding in agreement. "You are correct. Take Altair back to his lessons, it is time he took his studies as their more seriously. I will deal with the other."

**They can swear you their enemy, or curse all they want**  
**They can brandish their swords, and be on the hunt**  
**Never fear, never cry, I will always be near**  
**Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears**

Altair screamed and raged at being torn from his brother, Desmond cried out at he was similarly pulled away, but they were children. They could do nothing but watch as the other was torn from their grasp, without mercy, without guilt. Tears streamed down Altair's face for the first time since he was but a babe as Desmond sobbed.

Years would pass before they saw each other again. Altair would attend his studies, sit by their fathers side as he met with council members and diplomats, would sit beside  tyrant at court trials and meetings of lords.

Under his father and his mentor he would learn to be cold. To be cruel. He would learn that all others were beneath him, a child born of a line blessed by the gods themselves to rule this land, and he would learn to strike down any and all who opposed his line, his rule, who opposed him.

Still he would remember his twin. Would wait for Desmond to be returned to him as his father had promised. After all, they were two halves of a whole. In all his memories Desmond was the only light he had ever had. Desmond belonged to him. Was destined for him. 

And when he sat in court next to his father, silent and obedient because he may be Prince but his father was king, he would think of his brother. When he sat bored by his lessons from Al-Maulim, when he looked on in disinterest at the beautiful daughters and concubines offered by lords and dignitaries he could think only of his twin.

When he laid alone in his bed, cold and empty, he thought of warm sunshine, the smell of hydrangeas, and the delicate flush dusting wins brothers soft cheeks as he smiled for Altair and only Altair as the elder tucked a black and white Anemone behind his ear.

And in his time away Desmond would learn that he only lived for his brother. He was only half a person, and not even a useful one. Altair was the only person that completed him, the person he could belong to. Altair was his better half, and he only lived to serve his twin.

Desmond would grow up isolated and alone except for his teachers who were distant and cold at best. He would learn to give his life, his body, his soul, to his brother. Because he was one half of a whole but that did not make them equal. Desmond was the spare after all.

He would learn to sneak, and fight, and spy for his brother. He would learn to cook and wash and clean. He would learn to live for one person and one person only. Because without Altair, Desmond had no purpose, without Altair Desmond was meaningless, a cheap worthless copy.

And haunting him as the days, the weeks, and , months, and years sent by would be the memory of Altair's tears. The only time he had ever seen his brother cry. Desmond promised himself he would do everything in his power to ensure that he was worthy of serving Altair. Because he never wanted to see him cry again.

**O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone**  
**We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone**  
**O my Queen, to shield thee from danger's deadly call**  
**I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all**

It was nine years later when they next saw eachother. The king was Poisoned in the night and on his twenty third birthday Altair was crowned the New Ruler of Eden. Al-Muslim his trusted advisor at his side. Altair's first royal command, was to call his twin back to his side where he belonged.

In that following year, the first year of Altair's rule, he would be betrayed by his former mentor. By his most trusted advisor. Al-Muslim. Who contorted with foreign knights to have his father killed and to attempt to usurp the throne.

And amidst it all Desmond would loyally defend his brother, would strike down all who would harm Altair without mercy even as tears pricked his eyes and guilt tore at his heart, because he lived to serve his brother. He lived only for his brother.

When Am-Mualim and his allies laid dead and their bodies were publicly burned Altair would retreat to his rooms. Furious, hurt, betrayed by the one person he had ever trusted ahoy and truly other than Desmond.

His twin would come to his rooms, head bowed in submission and hood hiding his features as he informed his king that the traitors pyres had at last burned out. He would glance at his brothers hunched form, shaking in grief and anger, and his heart would twist in his chest.

Reaching out in an attempt to comfort only to have his wrist caught.

"Remove your hood." Altair demanded, and ever obedient Desmond did, pushing the white fabric back to reveal eyes still warm and comforting, and dark like molten chocolate. Eyes Altair had missed for so long.

"You will never betray me, will you Desmond?" The young king asked, taking his brothers chin and making the younger look him in the eyes.

"Never my king. I live for you. I have only ever lived for you. We are two halves of a whole. To betray you would be to betray myself. To kill you would be to kill myself. I am loyal to you. Forever and always."

Altair inhaled sharply at that, something warm stirring deep within him. Until a fire lit in his eyes and he threw Desmond down upon the bed. At his brothers startled shout a smirk would overtake his features as gold eyes glinted predatorily.

He word push his twin against silken sheets when the other struggled to get up and would pin him against the feather mattress.

"You are mine Desmond. You are the only person who I can trust, the only person loyal only to be loyal wholly and completely. I can trust no one else like I can trust you."

And before Desmond could reply Altair would kiss him. Fervently and desperate Altair would descend upon his twin, and if he had his way he would never let him go.

Desmond did not fight his brother, did not struggle against the force that was Altair. He belonged to him after all, and if this made Altair happy, if this is what Altair wanted of him, the Desmond could only be grateful that Altair deemed him worthy of such attentions. Even as something inside him twisted uncomfortably.

**While running errands in a peaceful town nearby**  
**I ran into a pleasant lady with emerald green eyes**  
**Smiling with her face so fair, singing with her voice so bright**  
**I was captivated then, knowing love at first sight**

They had been visiting a neighboring kingdom when Desmond first met him. The eldest son of the king was named Malik, and he was a hands on man a few summers older than Desmond and Altair. Dark skinned, with deep black hair and fathomless omission eyes Malik was undoubtedly a handsome man. He had a younger sibling named Kadar, a few summers younger than all of them, who looked much like his brother but with bright blue eyes and a softer more welcoming face.

Kadar was curious and outgoing and tried to be friends with everybody. Altair was quick to rebuff the boy, and Desmond was only ever at his twins side. Until Altair ordered him to go to the town and learn all he could of the kingdom, of the citizens, and what they thought of their royalist, all he could of the armies and their trade partners. Ever loyal, Desmond obeyed, even as his own throat twisted in on itself.

It was there he ran into Kadar. He had tried to turn the younger away as well, but Desmond had never been like his brother. His heart was far more open, far warmer and more welcoming. By the first week he found that he liked having a friend. By the second Kadar introduced him to Malik, and Desmond found that as he interacted with the elder brother that he felt a strange fluttering in his stomach when Malik was around.

The third week, Malik kissed him in a hidden nook between two stalls in the market.

Neither saw the furious gold eyes that watched hidden in the crowd.

Altair had noticed Desmond was oddly distracted.

Had noticed his twin was by his side less often then his orders truly required.

Had noticed Desmond spent longer and longer in the town.

Now that he knew why. He was furious.

 

**But this love will remain locked deep inside**  
**For the Queen gave orders, "The girl must die"**  
**I will answer her wishes, her mind I will ease**  
**So why, my Lord, do my tears fail to cease?**

"I want him dead." Altair said as Desmond returned to their rooms. Desmond froze, eyes going wide.

"What?"

Turning to face his twin Altair ground out from between clenched teeth, "I saw. I saw you and than filthy Bastard in the market."

Desmond went pale white, "Altair..."

His brother ignored the pleading tone, instead he grabbed Desmond by the wrists and slammed him against the wall.

"You are MINE, only mine, and that filthy bastard is trying to steal you from me, and you're letting him!" Altair growled, eyes flashing with mad possessive fury.

"If he would think to steal my brother from me, than I will have his taken from him. You are mine Desmond, you always have been, you are loyal only to me..

"Altair please..."

"It is either the Bastard or the spare Desmond. Which will it be? Or will you betray me? Are you a snake as Al-Mualim once was?"

Desmond went still at that, then hung his head in defeat. "No, I could never betray you. I am yours Altair, you know this. We are two halves of a whole."

Altair's expression softened, and he released Desmond's wrists to stroke firm hand alongside his waist instead, he bent down to muzzle against Desmond's soft throat and his twin tilted his head in quite accommodation. "Two halves of a whole." He whispered against the soft flesh.

"Bring me his heart." Altair said, tightening his grip on Desmond's hips harshly. Desmond nodded softly as Altair left loving kisses along his collarbone.

Desmond closed his eyes against the burn of something he couldn't understand building up behind them as Altair moved them to the bed. He had no reason for tears. No one was worth anything against his brother. Altair was his everything. Altair was the person he lived for. Altair was the only one he needed, his better half.

Why then did he feel so empty?

**O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone**  
**We are twins, like two seeds in the soils of madness sown**  
**"O my Queen, your dessert for today is brioche"**  
**And you smiled, and you smiled, innocent without a flaw**

Desmond stood behind Altair silently as his brother conducted court. The younger held a small silver platter within easy reach of the King as the ruler of Eden lounged in his throne.

As Altair condemned a desperate starving women to death he nibbled on one of the sweet pastries from the platter. As the woman was dragged away sobbing the elder watched on with disinterested gold eyes.

Some of the court watched on in pity. The war with the neighboring kingdom hit the peasantry hard. The people were starving, the streets were full of sickness, there was a drought, and there were no men to work, none had been spared from the draft.

Still, no one dared speak out against the king.

Desmond watched with blank eyes as a draft dodger was sentenced to fifty public lashes after which he would be sent to the front lines. As the fourteen year old boy was dragged away Desmond found a cold weight building in his heart.

Altair sneered at a pastry he did not like and tossed it carelessly to the floor where one of the royal hounds eagerly licked it up.

**People of the country were possessed with fear and rage**  
**Threatening to kill the Queen, to move on to a new age**  
**If this is what they call a retribution for her sins**  
**God's words I will go against, for the life of my twin**

Malik led his armies to the gates of the palace of Eden themselves. The citizens had been to happy to aid his army. The Black haired king found himself sneering in disgust at the sorry state of the people. He swore that he would do all in his power to bring prosperity back to this land once he had freed it of the tyranny of the golden eyed demon.

The memory of Kadar, dead and pale in a pool of his own blood, was branded behind his eyelids. His little brother with his heart cut out and his eyes once a lively blue pale and dull with the milky film of death.

He would never forgive Altair.

"Sir, the gates have been breached! The servants themselves have let us in!"

Malik closed his eyes briefly, "soon Kadar. Soon your death will be avenged." And opening his pitch dark orbs he ordered his troops forward.

Soon he would avenge the death of his brother. Another brief memory flashed to his mind, warm chocolate eyes and full lips, a man with a similar face but a far kinder demeanor. A slave to his own sibling. He would avenge his brother, and he would set Desmond free. He would have the kind, wonderful, beautiful male in his arms once more.

Soon.

**"Here are my spare clothes, now wear these and run**  
**Don't turn back, don't stop, don't talk to anyone**  
**Don't you worry we look the same in every way**  
**No one would ever notice that you got away"**

Desmond and Altair were alone in the throne room. Altair gazed out one of the large windows at the army of foreign soldiers, and his own rebelling people.

"Altair." Desmond called softly, placing a gentle hand on his brothers shoulder. 

The royal turned to him, both of them ignored the echoing sound of the battering ram against the throne room doors.

The younger was in only his undergarments as he held out his hooded servants garb to his brother. For a second Altair could only state blankly, but his eyes soon widened in horrible comprehension. His eyes snapped back up to meet his twins. "No."

He said, voice trembling and weak like it hadn't been since they were children. Since he had begged to know why his brother was taken. When Desmond would come back.

"My life is nothing against yours Altair. I am but a cheap copy, a spare. Switch clothes with me, no one will even notice you fleeing."

"What about you!" Altair demanded, but he already knew the answer.

Still Desmond smiled softly. "You are more important Altair. I will escape and return to your side, but you must go ahead. Please."

Altair wanted to argue, wanted to deny his twin, but, he couldn't. And so he donned his siblings clothes. "What of our eyes?" Altair asked weekly even as he couldn't bring himself to look at his sibling.

Why were his eyes burning?

"You are not the only one with the eagles gaze. As long as I keep it activated my eyes will be no different from yours."

Altair swallowed raggedy and dared a look. Sure enough once chocolate orbs were now an eagles gold. Desmond smiled at him.

Altair couldn't help but wonder how long Desmond's smile had looked so broken.

His twin leaned down and gave Altair one last parting kiss, soft and gentle and full of so much pain and regret. Yet somehow, Altair almost felt that this final kiss wasn't truly for him.

"Run." Desmond whispered into the shell of his ear.

Altair ran.

He didn't no why his cheeks felt so wet.

**O now I am the Queen, and you the escapee**  
**We are twins, like two boats in the stormy sad seas**  
**They say you are a lady of vice and disdain**  
**Then I am evil as well, with the same blood in my veins**

Desmond lounged lazily in the grand throne. As the doors to the grand hall finally burst open he found himself staring into fathomless obsidion eyes. His heart near burst in his chest, and he wanted nothing more than to smile at the man who glared at him with cold hatred.

Instead he let a lazy smirk pull at his lips as he looked down his nose with eagles gold eyes.

He couldn't afford to cry.

**Once upon a time in a country far away**  
**Where a lot of crimes were committed every day**  
**My lovely little sister who was fourteen years of age**  
**Was crowned as the Queen, dancing on history's stage**

"You killed my brother!" Malik snarled at him from the other side of the bars. Desmond sat slumped against the far wall of his cell, Altair's kings robes tattered and dirty.

"Desmond killed your brother. I simply gave the order."

(I'm sorry)

He said, in Altair's lazy drawl.

Malik slammed a fist against stone, "You forced him, he was nothing but a slave to you and you forced, and twisted, and manipulated him!"

"You tried to take my brother from me. It was only fair I return the favor. Desmond had to pay for his betrayal, and you had to pay for touching what was mine."

(Please forgive me)

"He was not yours! He is his own person!"

"He is my twin, technically that makes him only half a person. He has belonged to me since we were born. Two halves of the same whole. He is mine, and he will always be mine."

(I wish things could have been different)

"He is no half of anything with you! Desmond is kind and wonderful and perfect! He cares for people, and all you have ever done is use him for your own gain."

"I loved him more than you could ever know. He was mine."

(I wish you would hold me again)

A dawning sort of disgusted horror seemed to come upon Malik and Desmond forced a leer onto his face, because he knew his brother and that is exactly what he would do.

"Does it make you jealous? It should. Desmond is so beautiful, and he makes the most wondrous noises."

(I wish it was you)

"You sick son of a bitch! Where is he, what have you done with him!"

Malik raged and roared. The guards had to hold the new king back from storming into the cell and murdering him.

"He is gone. I no longer have need of him." 

(I'm right here)

Malik snarled and tore himself from the guards grasp.

"You are to die at noon. I hope you burn in hell."

So said Malik stormed from the dungeons.

Laying his head back against the cold stone Desmond closed his eyes as a single tee traced its way down a bruised cheek.

(I love you)

**They can swear you their enemy, or curse all they want (Finally, long awaited, the time had come)** **T** **hey can brandish their swords, and be on the hunt (The deafening chimes sounded a little bit glum)** **Never fear, never cry, I will always be near (The crowd showed not a sign of sympathy)** **Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears (Grinning to the world, you spoke my line on your knees)**

Desmond stood upon the stage and looked out over the crowd as Altair's crimes were read out. The people cheered and threw insults and abuse at him as the practically fronted in eagerness for the death of a tyrant.

As he was forced to his knees he caught sight of gold eyes hidden in the crowd. For the briefest second their gazes met, and Desmond gave his twin one last smile before his head was forced onto the chopping block. He glanced to the side where Malik stood sneering down at who he thought was the disgraced King of Eden.

As the executioners blade came down he have the King of Jerusalem one last smile, full of all the love he had held for the man. Full of all the joy he had felt when Malik had kissed him that first and last time.

Malik s eyes widened and his face went slack in shock just before the blade severed Desmond's head from his body. The crowd cheered uproarious but Malik could no longer hear them. 

His ears were ringing distantly as he went dead to the world around him. No! Nonononono! With growing dread he fell to his knees and desperately lifted the severed head from the basket. Chocolate brown stared at him blankly from a face forever frozen in one last loving smile.

From the crowd Altair slipped away, broken heaving snobs shaking his frame as he ran and ran and ran. A single anemone flower clutched desperately in his palm. The bloom was old and dried. Once carefully preserved between the pages of an old time after it had fallen from behind a crying child's ear.

He was nothing without his twin.

**O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone**  
**We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone**  
**O my Queen, to shield thee from danger's deadly call**  
**I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all**

**Somehow in our next life, if we ever meet again**  
**Let us play together once more, and be the best of friends**


End file.
